A Small World
by SilverMoonMist27
Summary: Sakura Haruno thought she had a normal life, there was school, friends, boys, and snobs.But she has no idea what kind of things happened in the past, she wants to find out and she will, with the help of a certain Uchiha.STORY HAS BEEN CANCELLED SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"………… He's dead… did I kill him?"

A boy around the age of five stood trembling. A knife dripping with blood was in his hand. " I did kill him, I'm a murderer, I….I…."

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he woke up in shock. 

" I had that same dream again," said a boy with jet-black raven hair and piercing onyx orbs.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" said a man with silver hair shaped in an angle. " Nothing, let's

go Kakashi I have my mission remember?" Sasuke said. He sighed, " Sasuke I know you

are dedicated to this mission, but you should really take a break once in a while". " What

are you talking about don't act as if you're some character in a book with a tragedy!!!!"

He shouted, " You have a completely normal life, one flaw won't change it no matter

how big. "How would you know, it never happened to you!!!!!!!!!". He stomped downstairs. He sighed again, and went downstairs as well. " Sasuke teme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a boy with blond hair and whiskers jumped at Sasuke about to kick him. " Naruto…." He sighed.

CRASH BONK BLOP THUNK MEOW SCRATCH RUFF YEEEOOOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke sweat dropped. " …dobe". Kakashi came down at this point, he looked at Naruto pondered for a second, and left muttering something like house, money, ladies, and

icha icha paradise? Suddenly a message came, BEEP, everyone listened (Naruto tried to listen). " Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hatake Kakashi, We found the target. "

Seriously?" Sasuke asked with disbelief in his voice. "Yes, her hair is unusual and her eye color is green. "Where was she Shikamaru," Naruto asked stepping back In case he

went crazy (but he thought he was crazy whether or not it's about the mission) " Well she is … um, in our school bu" "SHE WAS IN OUR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes," he half

squeaked " but apparently she transferred to this school a week ago even though our school is closer. "… what's her name?" Kakashi spoke after sasuke was done socking

Naruto in the face. Her name is " Sa….ra….Ha…no". " It's dead, they must have had trouble with Kiba and his dog Akamaru" "Maybe that was her whole name?" Naruto said,

" I mean Sara Hano sounds like a name". "Maybe but" " No buts you have waited way too long for this her name doesn't _really_ matter" he interrupted." I guess it will be

ok" Sasuke said unsurely. "Are you sure you're ok with this, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "Aa" he said, " let's go". Deep in his mind he really isn't ok with this, but this was for the

mission so it would turn out all right...

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

For those who don't know:

**Inner sakura speaking**

_Outer sakura talking in her head with inner or someone else's thoughts_

Normal text

Chapter 2 

" Sakura Haruno"

"SAKURA HARUNO",

She sighed she went up to a desk with a girl sleeping peacefully, and took out a megaphone (where did that come from?)

" SAKURA HARUNO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! It's the wicked witch of the north!!!"

"Don't you mean west sleepy head?" a girl with blonde hair said. "Nope!" she said cheerfully, "I just never seen the wicked witch of the north, so I thought it might be Kurenai-sensei…. yeah that's it!!!!". " Stop making excuses, if I wasn't so nice, I would have made you all read books about old people!" she said, "and next time make an excuse that's not as lame as that,". " If that would please you lord Kurenai of the… the… Ino help me out!!!"

"The sky!" the girl said. "Good one thanks… Kurenai of the SKY!!!!!!!" She said.

Mind Of Sakura,

_I see stars I'm dazzling people must think I'm great_

**Yep they think you're very brave**

_Hey inner sakura! I missed you!! Hug_

**1. I can't hug you**

**2. The whole is staring at someone in awe**

**3. You are standing on a desk**

_Who's this someone?_

**See for yourself**

Sakura turned around to see the most gorgeous looking guy she has ever met, but she wouldn't fall for him, because she already had someone else, the one the only

_Ted!!!!!!!_

**SAKURA!!!!!!! Ted is a stuffed bear you idiot!!!!!!!!! Get a life!!!!!**

"Hey you can't tell me to get a life I'm you!!!!!!!!"

" No one ever told you to get a life Sakura! And I am not you!" Ino whispered a loud whisper. The whole class was staring at them even the new kid "Ino the whole class is staring at you even the new kid!" she also whispered. " Sakura you are new, not him, and the whole class isn't staring at me they are staring at you because you said I told you to get a life and that you are me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " But I said that in my head!!" she said this out loud. " Um Haruno could you sit down I would like to announce the student who transferred-" FROM ANOTHER SCHOOL I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " HARUNO SIT DOWN… I am very sorry you've seen us I our WORST condition" apologizing to the new student. "Hn, I've seen worse" he said. '_Oh great another brat like Haruno'_ Kurenai thought as she furiously rubbed her temples. Everyone this is Sasuke Uchiha, he transferred from Mr. Asuma's class, please welcome him into this _WONDERFUL _classroom. "Uchiha your seat is beside Haruno," he walked over to the seat she pointed to knowing that beside Haruno meant next to the psycho maniac who talks to herself.

_Oh great he's probably thinking I'm a psycho maniac who talks to herself_

**Probably, but he's hot you should be glad you're sitting next to someone like him!!!**

_Yeah!!! I bet he's nice, I mean he's cool and probably really popular with girls_

**Talk! I will be a crying wreck if you don't!!!**

_Well you would deserve some tears, but then my brain would be water for a month! Ok I'll talk!_

So do you like Sak-Soccer! Do you like soccer?!?!" He stared at her blankly, ' _Oh great going Sakura'_ He suddenly waved a hand in front of me " Are you awake? What does soccer have do with the question I asked you?" " Huh? You asked a question" He stared at her with lust (ok maybe not lust or even close to lust but I wanted it to be lust). " I knew I shouldn't have asked a psycho,". She was angry but she knew he had to be nicer.

"I'm sorry could you ask again".

He sighed, " Do you know anyone with unusual hair and green eyes with the name Sara Hano?"

" Hmmm, no, I have unusual hair and green eyes but my name is definitely not Sara Hano," she said and then thought maybe she's his GIRL FRIEND!! She gasped 

"Is Sara Hano you're girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!" she said loud enough for the class to hear "NOOOOOOO she is not!!!!!!" he also shouted so the whispering would stop. " Then why did you ask?" she questioned him with a little suspicion. " B-B-Because she is my long lost sister and you could tell because we both have unusual hair," he quickly added, " She was adopted". _Oh yeah everyone should be crying now_ he smirked

No one was feeling sad they were more shocked and surprised, but then after 5 seconds a bunch of girls ran to hug him while sobbing and guys were seeming to feel sorry, _crazy class, _he thought. _OMG even Haruno is holding back tears _

"that's so SAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura sobbed, " Everyone let's throw him a party with his sister after we find her ok!" everyone nodded their heads some sniffling. _Oh brother _Sasuke slapped his forehead. DINGDING "Well that was a waste of our class time thank you Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun" she sounding too nice but at the same time looking dangerously close to murdering the last person to leave. Ino walks over to her next class, all of a sudden she hears something "Run for your life Kurenai is holding a murder weapon!!!" _What? _Ino thought "Oh no, Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She ran inside the classroom, there Kurenai was with standing before Sakura… oh and Sasuke too. She was holding a really really really really (get to the point) really really (come on!!) really

SHARP PENCIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wait, sharp pencil? That's it?" Ino said gaping '_Oh I'm going to kill that person who told me that, what was he blonde with whiskers or something?' _

"INO!!!!!!!!" She yelled, "Thank goodness Kurenai was going to kill us"

" Sakura!!!!!!! It's a pencil!!!!!!!" Ino shouted to her best friend.

The bell rang again they were late and Kurenai's next class was already there. "RUN!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted. The only one who didn't run was Sasuke, " You friggin idiot run Uchiha!!" Sakura yelled. When they finally reached their classes it was 10 minutes before lunch. The teacher scolded them until ino and sakura did a fake cry. Sakura sat in her usual spot besides Hinata.

" Whoa I am starving aren't you Hinata?" wait that's not Hinata, that's the idiot who thinks he's to cool to run

**But at the same time gorgeously hot!!!**

_I__ guess_

" Hey it's the psycho who talks to herself," he said smirking.

" Hey it's the idiot who thinks he's to cool to run," she said trying to match with his 'evil' smirk (horribly failing to do so).

"You know what I noticed?" he said avoiding the fact that they were sort of having an argument( at least to sakura it seemed like that)

"What?" she spat angrily.

" You have an abnormally LAAAAAAAAARRRRGE forehead!!!" he said on the verge of laughing. " I mean look at it, I thought monkeys looked better than you!!!!!!"

he continued now laughing.

1

2

3

EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"How dare you, I will kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Sakura PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she pounded him to the other wall.

The teachers knew her uncontrollable anger and said nothing, because they knew about her uncontrollable self (either that or they feared her).

Sasuke slowly got up from his spot and brushed himself off " nice punch ugly, but not good enough". She gasped _how could that be no one can stand up immediately after my punch!!!_

**Well he does seem strong, and besides that I weakened your punch so you wouldn't hurt his gorgeous face.**

_Whaaaaat?!?!?! My inner is totally in love with a jerk._

_Forget what I said about Sasuke ever being nice I bet there's not a single good bone that _**deliciously hot** _body of his_

_Hey stop putting words in my sentences!!!!!!!!!!!!_

" Sasuke Uchiha is definitely not nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Thank you" he said smirking.

"Grr stop talking out loud!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**You should really control yourself my little sakura**

_I don't like my inner either_

**I heard that!**

_Of course you did!!!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I apparently forgot to say it was my first fanfic. Well it is and although I want you guys to try and support it, I should probably give u my opinion of it. I think it sucks like hell. Well there it is, so you can review and criticize but don't be like die! Your fanfic is really stupid never write again. Well that's it on with the story!!!!!! XD

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well that was the worst day of my life," Sasuke said while walking home. " Really? I had a great time I talked to this girl with purple hair named… well I didn't ask, and I lied to a blonde girl who believed me. Oh I also made this teacher wet his pants and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah … BLAH!!! BLAH!!!" ( The blah blah is what Sasuke is hearing)

WHACK

"OWWW!!!!! Watch it I'm biking!!" Sasuke said angrily trying not to glare at Naruto while biking. " You deserve it, you weren't listening!". "Yeah I was but all I heard was a bunch of blah blahs!!!!!!" he said. " That's even worst!!!!". " Well then what-WAIT!!!We're going to crash get off your bike!!" he jumped out of his bike followed by Naruto.

CRASH DING BONK DING DING DING

The bells on the bike stopped. " So whose bikes were those anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi's" Sasuke said slowly.

"…and whose window did they crash into?" he said immediately regretting what he asked.

"… Kakashi's" he said gulping.

Coincidentally Kakashi comes at that exact moment, he sighed, " Sasuke and Naruto," he was holding cuffs, and barney videos with extra posters of barney in a bikini.

… 2 hours later

"Too much Barney…" Sasuke faints. " Barney no biki…ni" Naruto faints too. "I should probably pour ramen on Naruto and throw tomatoes at Sasuke… that doesn't sound half bad," he thought. They woke up with their favorite smell literally all over them. They were going to yell at Kakashi for the total waste of their food before he stopped them. " Before you start yelling at me, tell me about Sara Hano" he said rather quietly. " We couldn't find any information about her, did you contact Shikamaru, I didn't see him at school today,". " Well I heard he was meeting a guy-Naruto shut up!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke and Kakashi said in unison. " What!!!! You didn't even hear what I was going to say," "I don't think I want too," Sasuke said disgusted. " No information on Sara Hano, and no contact with Shikamaru," Kakashi sighed. " How could this get any worse!"Sasuke shouted.

At that moment the phone rang.

" Hello, Uchi- I mean Kakashi's residence.

" Hello? Uchiha… Uchiha!!! I need to punch you tomorrow I was going too easy on you yesterday!!!"

" Why do you need to punch me?" he asked obviously confused but strangely amused.

" I have my reasons, tomorrow I swear I will punch you in the face, or my name is-not-Sa-ra-Ha-no BEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"… Sara Hano why did she say that? (Maybe) to make fun of me? Is she going to tell everyone that she is Sara Hano? Does she want to be my fake sister?

He didn't realize he was saying this so loud that Naruto and Kakashi heard and cuffed him using the cuffs from before.

"Let me go!!" a hand was slapped over his mouth.

"SSHHH be quiet, now where's Sara Hano?" Kakashi asked full of suspicion (it was really noticeable).

It was as if he was in questioning, the room was really dark and a light shined in his face.

" I don't kno-SHADDUUUP!!!!!!!!" Naruto interrupted and hit him.

Scratch that he was in questioning.

"Who was that girl?" Kakashi slowly asked.

Her nam-SHADUUUP!!!!" Naruto interrupted and hit him again.

" I was saying her name!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

" I know I felt like hitting you," Naruto grinned widely.

Sasuke was about to strangle him but since he was tied to a chair he got up and wacked him with the chair.

" Didn't see that one coming," Kakashi said as he jumped at Sasuke and tied him down to the ground.

Sasuke struggled, gave up, and sighed.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno," he said reluctantly, " she is in all the classes sShikamaru transferred me into to meet Sara Hano, she is a psycho who talks too herself, has a very large forehead, strange hair, green eyes, and I always end up fighting with her.

"So she's your girlfriend?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No way!!!!!" he shouted, " I only met her yesterday"

"And yet you guys always fight!?!" Naruto continued questioning Sasuke.

"Ok that's enough Sasuke, Naruto, we need to find out more about this girl, what do you think,"

"NNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YYYYYEEEEEEESS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Well that's a tie, but since there's three people in this house I choose…

YES!!!" Kakashi said happily.

" What why? What good is she to us!!!" Sasuke said frantically.

" What she said on the phone was very important, and besides that-

"We want you to spend time with your girlfriend!!!" Naruto interrupted Kakashi.

" She is not my girlfriend!!!!!!!!" he shouted at them both.

" Oh and another thing, she is going to be asked to stay here…" Kakashi started

He didn't like where this was going.

"… by you"

"WHAAATT WHHHHHYYY?!?!?!?!?!!" He yelled.

" We can't be sure she won't leak our information" he said harshly.

Sasuke was quiet and was about to go outside when…

THUMP

The door fell down, and there standing before him, was the one person he absolutely didn't want to see.

"Haruno"

"Uchiha"

" I ,Sakura Haruno, am on a mission to seek a man named Asuke Chia his information is his strangely shaped black hair and good looking," she paused and then said, "… assured to be in this school".

Sasuke was surprised but addressed himself.

" I, Sasuke Uchiha, am on a mission to seek a woman Sara Hano her information is her strangely colored hair and green eyes," he paused and said, " … seemed to be in the same school as me for a week".

Sakura looked a little surprised, but seemed like she knew what was coming.

" Workers currently in school, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Yuhi Kurenai, and Tenten,"

" Workers currently in school, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Hatake Kakashi, and Neji Hyuga,"

" Asuke Chia is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sara Hano is Sakura Haruno"

In unison " Pleased to finally meet you,"

"…WOW!!! YOU GUYS ARE GOOD!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

In unison

_Please just SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Finallllllllllyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Done!! Well that took a long time, oh well. Cyas peoples, and remember too criticize or hopefully reward me wit candies( good reviews)

**Inner Sakura says: … Sasuke is mine don't touch!!!!**

Ha ha okelydokely( sweating nervously backs away slowly)

BYE!!!! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time, I was really busy this week and couldn't find time to write. So anyway, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

* * *

Chapter 4 

Sasuke led her to the couch and they sat there speechless, until Sakura broke the silence.

" So it really was you,"

"…"

"The one who knows about my past?"

"…yes"

"The one who knows about my father?"

" I didn't know you father that well, but my brother did,"

" your brother?"

" Yep, he worked in your father's company for some time, his name is Uchiha Ita-

" Milk and Cookies anyone?" Kakashi was in an apron with a bowl of cookies, " Oh sorry did I come in a bad time"

They stared at him as if he was dumb. " Oh Sasuke, Naruto broke your new camera, you might want to check it out,"

"New camera? I didn't" – "Sasuke hurry I'll come with you" Kakashi interrupted him.

They were in Sasuke's room Naruto wasn't in here.

" Kakashi what are you talking about where's Naruto?"

" Sasuke, I don't think you should mention your brother in this," " Why?" " I can't explain right now but I am telling you it is very important that you don't" "… fine but what do I say? she already knows I have a brother!!" " Make something up your smart," _And he says this now?!?!?!  
_

Sasuke went back downstairs where Sakura was waiting impatiently and apparently really angry. Why? Because Naruto was sitting next to her talking for hours!!!!!"

" Naruto!!!!!!!! Kakashi wants to talk to you, go now!!!!!!" he pushed Naruto out the door.

" So what did he say to you?" Sasuke asked afraid he would hear

" …you don't want to know"

_Oh great, I guess I really don't want to know then_

" So what was your brother's name again?"

" Um, well his name isn't really that important, he's an Uchiha and that's an uncommon name so um ," Sasuke stopped talking quickly and asked, "So about your past?"

"What about it?" " What do you remember?"

" I remember a boy holding something, I couldn't see him that well but I remembered the shape of his hair,"

"that was a knife, I remember that much, I also remember asking you if,"

he paused

"…if I killed him,"

"And all I could do is shake my head to answer you, I was confused, … I was crying"

"There's something that's the same, I was also confused and crying"

"Do you know anything else?"

"No, I was hoping you would" "same here"

Naruto suddenly came in looking like a wreck, " well then I guess we should start finding some answers,"

" Let's start with," Ino let herself through the door, "the crime scene"

Suddenly every member came in the house with luggage in their hands.

" We're going to Hawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Out of all the places for a murder, it had to be Hawaii," Sasuke seemed depressed, he knew, pretty much everyone except Sakura would consider this a vacation.

" Woohoo!!!!!!!Hawaaaaaaayyyyyyyyiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.(funny way of saying it)

Sasuke sighed, _why do I feel like this isn't going to turn out as planned._

On the flight:

" Okay everyone listen up we put sticks with numbers on them in this sock"

" Why a sock?" Neji asked. " We were in a rush so I grabbed a sock instead of my hat.

" You know that looks just like the sock I wore for a month!" Naruto said looking at the sock closely. "I think it is," Kakashi said now grossed out.

" HELL NO!!!! I am NOT touching that!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted ready to throw up.

"Don't worry this is why we're standing next to the restrooms," Kakashi pointed to the restrooms.

Everyone picked out a number and immediately headed towards the bathroom,(except for Naruto who didn't really have a reason to go) . " Ok, whoever has the same number will be paired up, me and Kurenai are already paired as adults.(Kakashi just told Kurenai that so he didn't have to sit next to a kid while reading icha icha paradise). Okay read out your numbers in order.

A few minutes later

"Ok the list goes like this:

1 Sasuke and Sakura

2 Naruto and Hinata

3 Ino and Shikamaru

4 Neji and Tenten

5 Kakashi and Kurenai

" Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads

On the plane:

Sasuke and sakura

" Soooo about that phone call before-Oh yeah!!!!!!!!!!

BAM!!!!!!!!!

"Ooooowww!!!!!!!!" "That was for last time when my punch didn't affect you, I had a little talk with my inner" "you have an inner, forehead?" "Yes I do!!!!! Grrrrrr you make me so mad!!!!!" she ran to the bathroom. _Ow _he rubbed his cheek.

Naruto and Hinata

_Hmmm, I haven't done anything fun in a while, and this girl seems perfect for some Naruto pranks_

Hinata comes back from restroom

_Perfect, now it's time for a classic_

"BOO!!!!!!!!" He surprised her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked.

BAM!!!!!!!!

"Owww…."

She gasped, " I a-am so so-sorr-ry I-I can-not f-forgive my-myself!!!!!!!"

She ran back to the bathroom.

_Well that was definitely different!!!!!!! Ow, it still hurts!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ino and Shikamaru

Type type type

Brush brush brush

Type type type

Brush brush brush

Ino flips her hair

Shikamaru doesn't pay attention.

Ino looks over at laptop to see why Shikamaru is so serious

Shikamaru still doesn't notice Ino.

Ino sees him playing online chess, and flips her hair again

Shikamaru accidently spills coffe all over Ino

"MYY Dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"My beautifulantiquestraplesshotpinktwohundreddollarDRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOU LOSE

_Damn It!!! I'll try again._

Ino goes to the restroom

Neji and Tenten

Neji sits reading a book, turns to stare at Tenten pouting.

_Flashback_

" _Excuse me miss we don't allow weapons on the airplane,"_

"_What!! I won't hurt anyone I promise!!!!"_

" _I'm sorry but rules are rules,"_

"_But, But NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! I want my weapons!!"_

"_SECURITY!"_

"_Tenten, stop it people are staring!!!"_

"_But Neji," He carries her and runs towards the airplane._

_End of Flashback_

He chuckles

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!

She runs to the restroom

_Note to self: Never laugh when a girl is angry_

Kakashi and Kurenai

DROOOOL

Kakashi is reading icha icha paradise.

Kurenai reads fashion magazine, and turns to stare at Kakashi _What kind of book is he reading, wait that's that book for pervs!!!!!!_

Kurenai gets up from her seat and…

BAM!!!!!!!!!!

Then, throws the book out the window to leave a crying Kakashi, and heads for the restroom

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraiya walks over to the waterfall to peek on girls, when suddenly a book falls on his head.

" Hey, isn't this the book I wrote!!!!!!!!!!! This must be a sign," he shouts to the sky

" Don't worry fellow icha icha paradise lovers , the mighty Jiraiya will write!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Well, finally done, I don't think this one was that good either, oh well, the next two chapters will be good, especially the sixth one. I think I'm going to make 10 – 15 chapters. Remember criticize or candies. BYE peoples!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Inner Sakura: Sasuke is mine!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!! XD


	5. Apology note

Sorry fellow people who actually started reading this story, I'm afraid I can't continue this story (for reasons you can't know) I really liked this story not to mention it's my first fanfic. So just saying THIS SUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
